


Breathe In The Fire, Burn In The Night

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Dont ask why, F/M, I’m emotional, Season six speculation, the title is long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: In times of desperation, Josephine wants to find her old lover after her father banished him years ago. But there’s two issues that keep her from doing so:1) She would have to go outside of the shield, the one that her father would tell her not to even think of.2) There’s a man named Bellamy Blake who would do anything to get Clarke Griffin back from her overruling conscience.OR, Bellamy stops Josephine from being taken by the Children Of Gabriel, and Clarke tries to escape because she doesn’t want to leave him.





	Breathe In The Fire, Burn In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came out of nowhere and I just wanted to try my hand at possible theories for this season. 
> 
>  
> 
> Josephine is in Clarke’s body, as we saw at the end of 6x04. This fic takes place when Bellamy (possibly like 2-3 episodes later.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Bellamy and Echo are broken up somewhere in that timeline, due to angst that follows from Season 1! Bellamy returning to protect the people he loves most. (Yes....we love him for that.) 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Run_. 

 

His legs were burning, his mind was quickly going blank. 

 

 _Faster_. 

 

He could hear voices, loud and defining. 

 

He was getting closer, the view in front of him was shifting from green to a whirlwind of blonde, the men who had Clarke (No, _Josephine_ for now) weren’t the best at keeping their voices to themselves. 

 

Bellamy still couldn’t believe it. Clarke Griffin, the girl who survived anything that this cruel world threw at her, _taken_ from her, had died without any possible way to defend herself. He wasn’t even there to defend her, to put his life on the line for the person he would’ve anything for. All he knew was that Clarke, _his_ Clarke, was gone and he needed to get her back. 

 

He would do anything. 

 

There was no possible way she could just be gone. Clarke couldn’t be erased from existence or alone in her own thoughts and especially _dead_. Bellamy wouldn’t allow it, he wouldn’t be able to handle that. 

 

 _Almost there_. 

 

He tells himself, and suddenly, the pistol that rests in the holster of the loops in his pants feels heavier than it actually was. A reminder of something he may have to do to save her, a reminder of the past he’s tried so hard to forget. 

 

He doesn’t let himself forget the weight of a gun in his hands, finger on the trigger just waiting to press down, and he waits till he gets closer to the two men that are carrying Clarke (He can’t bring himself to say Josephine, not when it can’t be _all_ of her in Clarke’s body.) 

 

Bellamy paused, his left hand on his gun as he tries to regain his breath—he really doesn’t have time to spare—and he makes a decision. 

 

 _There’s his perfect shot_. Right in the leg of the guy to Clarke’s left, he’s furthest away from her and it won’t be deadly. 

 

Bellamy’s mind is foggy with thoughts that consume him, all he could think about is how scared Clarke must be if she was trapped in her own mind because of Russel. 

 

 _Clarke_. 

 

 

 _Clarke_. 

 

 

He can’t stop thinking about her. 

 

 

Was she okay? Was she alive? 

 

 

Bellamy shakes his head, because she had to be alive. She can’t die, not when he’s still alive. 

 

She can’t leave him again. 

 

 

 _Clarke_. He’s doing this for her. 

 

 

 _Clarke_. 

 

Bellamy takes a deep breath, pulls out his gun before they got too far—and he shoots. 

 

He aims for the leg, like he planned, and watched as the guy fell to the floor after hopping on one leg for a few seconds. He could breathe again, it seemed like. 

 

Air filled his lungs, and then, he was running again. 

 

Bellamy was so close. He was _so_ close to getting Clarke back, but the other guy grabs her and pulls her arm to run without his partner. 

 

 _Run_. _Faster_. _Almost There_. 

 

He repeats those words until he can see her blonde hair again, until he can stop blaming himself for losing her again and _again_ —and that’s when he hears it. 

 

“I can’t do this anymore, why won’t you take me away? I asked you to do this!” 

 

It was Clarke’s voice, although it was high pitched and playfully annoyed. 

 

It wasn’t her talking, Bellamy reminds himself. _Josephine_. 

 

“ _Please_ ,” Something was wrong, like her voice changed from high to low and she was pleading for the exact opposite. “I don’t want to go, don’t make me. I want to stay with my family, I don’t want to be here.” 

 

Bellamy suddenly gasps for air, his throat feels tight as it gives him all the motivation he needs to get closer to the voice he hears, the voice that needs to hear _him_ , and he can’t think of anyone else. 

 

It was Clarke talking, not Josephine.

 

Then, it hits him. _His_ Clarke was trying to fight her own mind, trying to get Josephine to disconnect and he couldn’t help himself when his lips formed into a smile. She wasn’t giving up without a fight. 

* * *

 

“Let her go.” Bellamy demanded, teeth gritted. His voice is as strong as can be, with his chest caving and legs burning. The two men dressed in black, had Josephine with her hands behind her back.

 

He couldn’t figure out who they were since they had masks covering the bottom half of their face, so he accepted the risk of being unknown to them as well.

 

“It’s the girl’s free will.” One of them say, although his voice muffled. “She was the one who wants to find Gabriel and he’s the only person who knows what to do.”

 

 

“Why are we wasting time?,” Josephine asks, clearly annoyed with the delay of motion. “He just wants to take me away himself.” She gestures to Bellamy with a nod of her head.

 

Bellamy walks closer, cautious to any move or action by the two men holding Josephine.

 

“I cant let you leave, Josephine.” He says softly, his heart aching with the thought of losing Clarke forever if she got far enough. “I have twenty four hours to get Clarke back and if you run away—“ He pauses to collect his thoughts. “If you run away, I won’t ever see her again.”

 

  
“It’s kind of the point, Bellamy.” She bites back, “I have the chance to go outside of the shield where my parents won’t find me fast enough so that you could get Clarke back.”

 

  
“Why would you do that?,” He tries to play along, to get Clarke to fight longer so that he could get through to her. Bellamy knows that he heard her plead for her life, he knows that she doesn’t want to leave. “Why would you think of hurting me again?.”

 

  
“I don’t know you, Bellamy.” She explained with brows furrowed. Her mind churning with too many thoughts at once, memories that didn’t belong to her, ones that were getting interrupted with outside sources. “You ruined that chance when you didn’t agree to help me blend in.” She shakes her head back and forth, there’s pressure building in her brain that leaves her breathless. “ _You_ , Y—“ she stumbles with her words.

 

A beat of silence passed like the wind.

 

“Clarke, I know you’re in there.” Bellamy argued softly, his throat burns with keeping back tears as Josephine starts to rattle in the hold of the two kidnappers. “I won’t let you die, I promise. You just have to fight her a little while longer.”

 

  
The other man who didn’t speak before had raised his suspicions, “You don’t like the Primes?”

 

  
“They took one of the most important people in my life away from me, so no I don’t.” Bellamy snarled, not wanting to look away from a struggling Josephine who was starting to fade.

 

The two men looked at eachother, only to let Josephine go and fall to her knees. She was whimpering as her body hit the ground, her hand instantly coming up to massage her temples with the headache she was feeling.

 

“You make sure that the Prime is dead when you get her back.” One of them says, “ _Don’t_ let her come back.” His words spoken like a threat, and Bellamy takes it. 

 

Bellamy nods in gratitude, blind to the way the two men ran into the forest and left him alone.

 

Now, he gets into action. He falls to his knees in front of Josephine, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her upright so that she faces him.

 

“Come on Clarke, you could do this.” Bellamy had no idea if Clarke could hear him, but he encouraged the girl anyways. She meant too much to him to not try, and she was so close in succeeding. If Clarke can knock Josephine out long enough so that Bellamy can get her back to Russel so they could perform the procedure, it would be over. The nightmare of losing Clarke when he was blind to the act was over. _He would have her back_.

 

  
And he would tell her _everything_.

 

  
“I’m, I-“ Josephine stutters, her voice shaking. “I’m not Clarke, stop _trying_ -“

 

  
“I’m not losing you again, Clarke so please—“ Bellamy cuts her off, wondering if his words would give Clarke the motivation she needed to get through this. “You have to do this for me, you have to fight back.”

 

  
“It hurts,” Josephine adds, although she’s starting to smile through the pain and Bellamy is thinking the worst in that moment. Did Clarke give up?

 

  
“It’s Clarke.” He answers.

 

  
“She’s messing with my brain, I can’t think straight. I don’t have much time left,” Josephine comes to the realization with wide eyes, her hands trembling as she tries to get Bellamy away from her. Her arms are thrashing, her cries are loud, and she starts to kick out with her feet as she takes note that she doesn’t have the strength to stand. “ _No_!”

 

Bellamy grabs her arm and pulls Josephine to his chest, wrapping both arms around her so that she can’t escape and he takes a breath. He prays to anyone above, that he had the chance to get Clarke back: it had to work. 

 

He feels Josephine collapse against him, her body worn out and muscles relaxed entirely. Did he do it? Is Josephine gone?

 

With a sudden push forward, her hands on his chest, she gasps loudly and tries to calm her beating heart.

 

Josephine looks around with wild eyes, her gaze unfocused and—Then, she looks at Bellamy and she changes. Bellamy doesn’t say anything, the words taken from his throat as he couldn’t help but stare into the eyes of a girl he isn’t sure exists anymore.

 

His legs are starting to go numb with his knees digging into the dirt, but he manages to look up before a body collided with his. Both of Josephine’s arms wrap around his neck with a deadly grip, pulling him close to a scent he doesn’t recognize but a girl he would do anything for.

 

“Josephine?” He questioned, them deeply frowns. 

 

“I don’t have much time, Bellamy.” She says with a watery smile, and his heart is ready to burst. It’s not Josephine at all, not anymore; it was Clarke with her soft blue eyes and low voice. “Is this real? Did I get through to you?”

 

  
Bellamy pulls back just enough to cup her face in his hands, and he laughs in relief. His heart is racing in his chest, his emotions are getting the best of him.

 

“Clarke?, it’s you.” He says in awe.

 

“I don’t know how much time I have but, once Josephine’s mind realizes that I got through and she’s unconscious—“ She licks her lips in worry, setting her hands on top of his. “It’ll send me into overdrive and things _will_ get ugly, I won’t have much time after that. The next twenty four hours outside of my brain will seem like a couple in here.”

  
“Okay,” Bellamy nods, “I’m getting her out of there, I’ll do anything.” He promised.

  
Clarke smiles and tries to take in the moment of being real, of being in Bellamy’s arms. She missed out on a lot of that, and she was hoping for more if she ever got back.

 

“You have to get me to Russel.”

  
Bellamy remembers what she had said earlier, and blurts out. “Did you mean it?”

 

  
“What?” She asks.

 

  
“That you couldn’t leave your family behind. You didn’t want to leave us, so that’s why you fought Josephine?”

  
“I want to live, Bellamy.” She replied with a tear running down her cheek and he wiped it for her, “I want to make amends and be with Madi, I want to leave this place and explore. I have so many things I want to do and I realized that I can’t do this if I’m living in the past. I have to look forward.”

 

“Clarke, they killed you.” He reminds them both. He’s also reminded of revenge, the feeling that Josephine kindly set in front of him but didn’t take. “They tried to take you away from us, from _me_.” He thinks he could get through to her, but he had no idea what she’s gone through. 

  
“We’ll leave after Josephine gets taken out.” With those words, Bellamy nods and pulls her close again. He could feel her breathing against his neck, and it felt like the light at the end of the tunnel. The light he spent so long searching for, it was right in front of him.

  
“I can’t stay in control for much longer, I’m not the permanent host right now.” Clarke whispered, afraid to lose this moment. “I’m gonna pass out soon, and that means you have to get me to Russel as quickly as you can.”

  
“I don’t wanna lose you, again.” He says and doesn’t know if it was the right thing to say in that moment, with tears down his face (one’s of relief and slight fear still present in the back of his mind) as he tries to find her gaze again. 

  
“I’ll be back, and I’ll stay for good this time.” Clarke reasoned, her heart was heavy. His hand was cradling the back of her neck, and she winced. “You have to save me, first.”

  
“You think that I’ll get through this? That I can actually get this done and get rid of Josephine.”

  
“Of course I do,” She says, and then her eye lids start to drop and for once; it doesn’t startle Bellamy. _He knew what to do now._ “You’re my only chance at this, Bellamy.”

  
“I just needed you to say it.” He whispered, biting his lip that started to tremble. He closes his eyes and takes a moment to squeeze her in an embrace, not saying a word until Clarke’s body goes limp in his arms. He needs her to survive, it was one thing that he was absolutely positive of. _He can’t live without her_. 

 

Now, was his chance. He was getting Clarke back, no matter what. 


End file.
